


Reset

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, And New Relationship, Established Relationship, Gwaine Lives (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Temporary Amnesia, because amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: He couldn’t follow any thoughts far, much less memories. He knew only that something terrible had happened, that he had done something terrible, perhaps, and it was easier to just forget everything than to deal with it. He couldn’t name the face swimming in front of his vision, though he was confident he was safe.





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffervescentAardvark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentAardvark/gifts).



He woke to great pain, in his head and in heart, pain so great that his body ached only dully by comparison, and at first he only knew his own name because someone was saying it to him over and over. 

“Gwaine, please. Please, Gwaine, you’ve got to wake up.” 

Gwaine blinked his eyes open, crusty with dried sweat. He was at once too warm and too cold in his hands and feet. Did he even have hands and feet anymore? They were...tied down, weren’t they?

He couldn’t follow any thoughts far, much less memories. He knew only that something terrible had happened, that  _ he  _ had done something terrible, perhaps, and it was easier to just forget everything than to deal with it. He couldn’t name the face swimming in front of his vision, though he was confident he was safe. 

“Where’s…” Gwaine began, but couldn’t finish: had forgotten what he wanted to ask.

“Merlin?” the man supplied, squeezing his hand and mopping his brow. He was a big man, with big hands and broad shoulders and a boyish face, and Gwaine thought he was very handsome. “No one’s found him, but he’ll turn up.” 

Gwaine nodded, like this answered his question fully, even though it didn’t. Who was Merlin? He was much more interested in Mr. Muscles here. 

“You...come here...often?” 

“ _ Gwaine _ .” Mr. Muscles frowned at the fact that Gwaine didn’t look particularly concerned about this news, but this only deepened Gwaine’s worry in turn, so he shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s fine. You just rest, Gwaine.”

Gwaine tried again. “Where’s…” He was really trying hard this time. “Ah…” 

“The...King?”

“Sure? He sounds important.” 

“Gwaine. I’m sorry, he—” But the man maybe didn’t think he was up for that, so he changed his mind. “Can you drink this for me?” 

Gwaine drank the water as bidden, now aware that he was shaking, and felt on the verge of tears. What would he cry about? He couldn’t even name the parts of his body that hurt. He couldn’t even name the face in front of him, even though he seemed so familiar. Maybe that’s what had him so upset. 

“Hey, Gwaine, no, it’s alright,” the big man said, sensing his distress, and running a hand through his hair. “You’re alright, I’m here. Your Perce is here.” 

“ _ Percival _ ,” Gwaine gasped as he remembered, and now he really did cry, hot tears tracking down his face. “Perce, I—oh, Perce, I c-can’t—I can’t remember—” 

Percival lifted him up into his massive arms, cradling him, and now several new hurts realized themselves. Had there been a battle? His whole body felt bruised, every part of him. What the hell had happened? Where were they? 

“You’re okay, now, Gwaine. The witch took you, and—and it doesn’t matter.”  

“Morgana.” The name came upon him like a shiver, though everything else was still dark. Gwaine gripped Percival’s arm, burying his face against his chest. “I...think I’m trying not to remember that. God, my head hurts.” 

“Good,” Percival said, and kissed his brow. “It’s not worth it.” 

“I feel like...like there were some good memories, t-too, though. With you.” He looked around him. They were in a small cottage, or a hut: it sparked no memories at all. Was this their home, before? Or was this going to be their home, now? 

“We’ll make new ones,” Percival assured him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteenth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Amnesia." Dedicated to EffervescentAadrvark, for many years of Perwaine RP (that we still need to post!!).


End file.
